


Ice Cream

by gorillazfan1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillazfan1/pseuds/gorillazfan1
Summary: The survey corps go out to wall Sina to celebrate their successful mission. You, a squad leader, are a little bit of a messy eater. And chose to get vanilla ice cream. Erwin and Mike definitely notice.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Ice Cream

Ah, the delicious smell of pastries being baked and food being handed over from vendors to buyers. Mike took a long sniff of the air and smiled to himself. How truly lucky he was to have survived this mission. "What's it smell like?" Erwin asked, sliding off of his horse. "Food." Mike bluntly stated. Erwin rolled his eyes at him and looked around. The rest of the corps had not yet arrived, leaving him and mike alone, with their horses. He thought he should start a conversation to stop the uncomfortable silence. "Do you know where (Y/n) is?" Mike took a long sniff again, and nodded. "I smell her nearby. We should probably tie the horses up and get going." Erwin agreed and they tied up the horses and saw Levi, (Y/n), Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and a bunch of other scouts dressed in normal clothes, which was a nice change to see. His eyes drifted to (Y/n), wearing a baby blue dress shirt, with a white little below knee length skirt. Her (h/c) hair was in a (style),and the sun was shining off her cheeks as she waved to the two men. They waved back and came over to greet everyone. "Good morning squad leader (y/n), looking as beautiful as ever." Mike said, as you felt your cheeks warm up at the last part. "Hey." You replied. You looked over your shoulder to Eren, bothering Levi and asking him random things. "Do you ever have trouble reaching the urinals?" Sasha and Connie giggled at his boldness, and Levi shot him a death glare that made him almost piss himself. Mikasa, as well as Armin ran away after Eren. Sasha and Connie also left, and Levi and Hanji had went to a café. That left you, Mike, and Erwin. "So, pretty lady, where would you like to go first?" The commander wasn't one to flirt, but you never considered him to have feelings for you. He is just being polite, you thought. "Well, I saw an ice cream shop around the corner if you want to go there." You looked up to them. You weren't short, but they were taller than everyone. "Sure, sounds good." You lead the way to the parlor, and got yourself a cone, as well as the other two men got to choose theirs. The woman serving you recognized the commander, and gave you guys the desert for free. You chose vanilla ice cream. Even though the men wish you hadn't, because of the very similar resemblance to something...  
You all sat down on some crates in a field, secluded from the crowd and it was mostly quiet. You would hear the occasional horse trot or person speak, but other than that, it was silent. (3rd Person) (Y/n) licked the cone innocently, as Mike and Erwin had already finished. The men couldn't help but look over at her every once in a while, at either her fat rack through the opening of her shirt or the white cream dripping down her chin onto her chest. She swapped the cone into her other hand and licked up and down her fingers, occasionally sticking one in her mouth and sucking on it. (2nd person POV) You were definitely doing it on purpose. You could feel Mike's lust filled eyes watching you as you pulled the now wet finger out of your mouth. Erwin had looked away, and into the distance to try to calm his.. thing... but he just gave up again and watched the white and sticky liquid go down your shirt. Mike and Erwin looked at each other over you, talking with their eyes. Suddenly, they both slammed their chests against you and sandwiched you between them, your breasts pushed up against Mike, and your ass on Erwin's bulge. The ice cream fell to the ground, splattering. "My ice cream.." You said. "Don't worry, I'll fill you up with another type of cream." Erwin breathed into your ear as Mike unbuttoned your shirt to let Erwin suck on your neck. You moaned gently, leaning back on Erwin's shoulder as he left little red marks along your shoulder. He removed your shirt completely and Mike licked the top of your breasts, cleaning off the sweet liquid. He then pulled your bra off and watched as your titties bounced free. Mike bent over a little to latch onto your nipple and run his tongue over it, hardening it instantly. He played with the other one with his rough pad of his thumb and looked up at you, your eyes closed shut with pleasure. What a dream come true. Erwin ran his hands over your hips a couple of times before reaching over your leg, in-between them, and pulled your skirt up. Mike moved back a little to give Erwin a little more room to touch you without touching him. Erwin pressed down on your now puffy and aching lips, wanting to be spread apart and fucked so badly. He moved a little lower south and felt the wet spot through your panties, making you moan into his ear. MIke stood up, and so did Erwin, flipping you onto your stomach over the crate. Erwin walked in front of you and unbuckled his pants, letting his huge length come out. It had to be at least 8 inches, with short blonde pubes going up his v line. The tip was leaking and lightly pulsated, aching to be touched. he stepped closer to you and you wrapped your hand around his base. You massaged it lightly, collecting saliva in your mouth to take him in easier. He groaned and ran his fingers through your hair as you eased him into your mouth. Mike, now kneeling on the grass, pulled down your soaked panties and took a whiff of them. Erwin smirked a little at this. Mike then shoved them in his pocked for 'later', and blew cool air against your dripping cunt. You jumped a little at this, but moaned a second later when you felt Mike licking your aching nub. This sent pleasureful vibrations over Erwin's cock, and he started to gently face fuck you. Mike kissed your clit gently before licking up to your twitching hole, dipping his tongue in it. You had such a lovely taste, he thought to himself, before returning to your clit and stuffing 2 fingers inside of you. Your moans were muffled by Erwin's length, and he shuddered as he felt himself empty his load down your throat, then pulling his wet cock from out of you. You gripped onto the crate for support, as Mike sucked your pussy like it was a five star meal. His cock rubbed against the crate, desperate for some action. He heard you moan rather loudly when he rubbed one certain spot in you, and kept rubbing it. "Ah!-AHH!-" You cried out as you came all over his fingers and shivered as he continued to eat you out. He then stopped and got up, before leaving a smack to your ass, which made you jump. Mike then unbuckled his pants and let his dick spring out, hitting his stomach. it was a little bit bigger than Erwin's, and you couldn't wait to have them inside of you. They both picked you up and each held your frame up with one of their arms. Mike rubbed his tip over your clit and lowly groaned into your ear, sending butterflies to your now dripping pussy. Erwin rubbed his saliva covered cock over the tight skin of your asshole and pushed the tip in, and you yelped in discomfort, but Mike was massaging your clit, which made it a little better. After Erwin fully inserted himself and made sure you were comfy, then he grabbed mike's dick and pumped it a couple times before leading it to your pussy hole. (A little homo moment, I know.) Mike moaned again, and you bit his shoulder and whined. Erwin grabbed your ass and started to thrust in and out of you, before just grabbing your hips and raising you up, almost becoming empty, then slamming back into you. The men were buff as shit so they could do that. "ahha-ugh" you cried as Mike reached a new spot that made you scream his name. You clenched your ass muscles to make Erwin cum faster so you could have mike's full attention. "f-FUck!" he breathed out as he shot his second load into your ass, and pulling out. Mike pulled out momentarily as well and laid you down on the crate and started to thrust in and out of you at a fast pace. His tip jammed against that special spot, making your eyes roll back and the knot in your lower stomach burst. "M-Mike!-ahh!" He couldn't resist the pulsing of your walls around him, and he came, your pussy milking him dry. He pulled out and tucked his dick back in his pants. Erwin brought you your clothes and helped you down from the crate, your legs shaking and cum dripping from both of your holes. He wiped it off with a spare napkin and helped you get dressed. You three then started to head back to the plaza, when you felt something off. "Mike, where are my panties?" You looked up at him and he chuckled. "You might have to come back to my room later and reclaim them."

Bonus:  
"(Y/n), mike and Erwin! Where have you been?!" Hanji asked ,concerned, and looked at all of the group. Hanji observed them and saw the lightly rosy cheeks and guilty look of (Y/n). "I-Oh?" She laughed a little and then whispered to you, "Which one was bigerrrrrr????" She laughed evilly. "Hanji." Erwin looked at her with a straight face, and she giggled and said sorry before running off to find Levi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions idk what tf to write!!!


End file.
